


He's Perfect

by MsLokiLaufeyson



Series: Creation [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/MsLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you could create the perfect partner? Blaze Gold created Tom Hiddleston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this! I know the plant cell part isn't the most realistic, but just go with it okay? Comments are always welcome. Happy reading!

Military genetic expert agent Cole Tyson and world-known psychologist Blaze Gold had been working on Case Hiddleston for years. Case PCC (better known as Plant Cell Creation) had worked splendidly, and they had created a man by completely reconstructing and taking elements out of plant cells and forming human cells. A man had been made. Just a generic man, with duller features and a boring personality. They had, since then, been working on constructing a man with features that they had picked, psychological elements and components of their choice. It was turning out perfectly.

The two had expected “Tom,” as they called the experiment, to be finished today.

So at two thirty the two were seen walking down the endless hallway with countless doors and military officers. They turned right and came to a cement door where they entered an eight-digit pin. The door slid open with a swoosh, revealing a tiny brown room with an ugly looking door opposite the two.

Agent Tyson looked to Blaze. She had long, strawberry blonde hair that cascaded is loose waves perfectly framing her tiny face. She had chocolate-y brown eyes with a little, rounded nose and full pink lips that sat in the perfect pucker. She was about five four, though at that moment she looked five nine with her plain black, suede five inch high heels. She wore a classic white button-up with a to-the-knees, black pencil skirt. She wore a golden chain around her neck, on which hung a glass tiger tooth. It was black.

She smiled, her red lipsticked covered lips going all the way back to show her milky white teeth. 

Cole had cared a little less about himself than Blaze. He had short, messy black hair, with green eyes and middle sized lips. He wore his uniform (which was not so freshly ironed) loosely on his gangly body. He had tiny teeth that were rarely seen, due to his tendency to grin instead of smile.

Blaze looked at him, her every emotion showing in her eyes as usual. “This is it. The last few years of our lives. Ending.” A tear slid down her cheek, as her little cheeks turned a bright shade of red to rival her lipstick. 

Cole’s eye’s softened. “What is it?”

Blaze chuckled lightheartedly and wiped her eyes, carefully to keep her make-up in tact. “Oh, it’s nothing. Just a big change, you know? Always intensely overemotional.”

Cole pulled her into, what should have been, a comforting hug. Instead it felt like hugging a thin, prickly tree. "It's okay."

She pulled apart. “Thank you agent Tyson.”

He grinned goofily. “You should go in first. He has been made for you. Plus you have to, you know, evaluate him.”

Blaze laughed. “Alright. If all has gone well, then I am about to meet my soulmate. Wish me luck.”

Cole nodded. “Good luck.”

She walked across the room, and turned the handle of the wooden door. It slowly creaked open and the noise increased her anticipation.

She shut the door behind her, tentatively. When she turned, she looked around the room.

There he was. Staring at her. He was tall. Incredibly so. She knew he was six two, but she didn’t expect him to be so big. He had dark auburn hair that was slicked back, and looked so shiny. His goatee was dark auburn as well and it surrounded his tiny lips. He had beautiful dark blue eyes that looked at her under his long eyelashes. His nose was in perfect proportion with his face. His cheekbones looked able to cut you, if you touched them.

Tom had on a white button-up (he and Blaze thought alike on that) with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, exposing his muscular and beautiful forearms. He had dark black dress slacks, paired with snake-skin loafers. He had a digital watch on his wrist, which moved so his fingers could run through his hair.

“I’m Blaze.” She smiled her bright smile, Tom’s eyes lit up, and his lips mirrored her own. “Do you know who you are?”

Tom crossed the room in two large strides. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and put one hand on her cheek.

He leaned in and their lips met. She had never been kissed like that, and she had no idea what to do. She was in heaven and could think of nothing but Tom’s lips, and his perfection. She felt butterflies well up in her stomach. She knew she was blushing.

Tom broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Blaze’s. He ran a thumb over her red cheeks and smiled. He was beautiful when he did that. “I’m Tom Hiddleston. I was made for you,” he whispered.


End file.
